


I whispered underneath my breath

by HashiHimee



Series: Just dive right in [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Modern Era, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiHimee/pseuds/HashiHimee
Summary: Tobirama bites into his sandwich, completely unimpressed, but then he smirks gently, nods and asks “So you finally asked him?” Hashirama frowns and replies “No, he asked me.”-“Tell me who asked who, at least!” Madara frowns pushing the cart forward with one hand, the other holding the phone. “And then you’ll answer?” “And then I’ll answer! I promise, nii-san!” Madara grabs a bottle of juice and sighs before muttering “Fine. He asked. Now answer my question.”
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Just dive right in [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925023
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	I whispered underneath my breath

**Author's Note:**

> Minna-san,   
> I’m here to deliver this small silly story: THE PROPOSAL.  
> Since it’s Hashi and Mads we’re talking about I’m sure you already know not to expect some ordinary fairytale!
> 
> Please enjoy this latest work of mine and let me know what do you think!
> 
> I’m always so happy to read all your comments and I want to really thank you all for the support and encouragement you keep showing me.
> 
> Stay safe wherever you are!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Hh

Hashirama slams open the front door and tumbles into the kitchen in time to witness Madara’s startled expression at the sudden and loud noise. Madara narrows his eyes at him and Hashirama just whispers “It’s been approved.” Madara frowns asking “What.” “The law.” “What law.” Hashirama breathes slowly, a soft smile curving his lips, and answers “Homosexual marriage.” Madara’s eyes widen and a laugh bubbles up from deep inside Hashirama’s chest.

*

Madara sips his coffee staring at a patch of sunlight filtering through the curtains and lighting the plotted thyme on the kitchen windowsill. He can hear Hashirama walking drowsily in the kitchen and then flopping down on the cushioned seat at the breakfast table. He walks over and slides Hashirama his morning coffee. Hashirama sips and hums contently and Madara stares. Hashirama blindly tries to grab his hand and Madara gently interlocks their fingers.

*

Hashirama toes off his shoes and calls loudly through the silent house “Mads! I bought pizza!” “In the back!” Comes Madara’s reply and Hashirama grabs a magazine from his backpack before joining the other at the table in the backyard. He lets the box of pizza slide on the table, immediately followed by the magazine, and Madara opens the lid and grabs a slice pointing at the picture on his laptop and saying “See? This is what I was talking about.” Hashirama bites the slice of pizza Madara is holding and leafs his way through the magazine. He swallows and points at another picture “I was thinking more about something like this, to be honest.”

They stare at each other, then Hashirama dramatically flops down on Madara’s lap and Madara makes a small weird noise before muttering “You’re heavy!” Hashirama just rolls his eyes and bites down on another slice of pizza staring at the screen. He cocks his head to the side and holds the pizza for Madara to bite. His gaze shifts from the magazine to the laptop a couple of times then he declares “I think you’re right. Ok. Let’s go for this one.” Madara hums and kisses his neck; Hashirama grins around another mouthful. 

*

Madara stares at his reflection in the mirror and raises one eyebrow. Izuna is being a bit useless at the moment, chatting with the cashier somewhere at the front of the shop, so Madara picks up his phone. The first call goes unanswered so Madara calls once more and Hashirama answers immediately and slightly out of breath.

_Sorry I didn’t make to the phone in time!_ Madara cocks his head, still staring at the mirror, and replies “Blue or black?” _Unh? For what?_ “The suit.” _Ah! Oh, definitely blue then! It suits you better and black is boring! Why are you asking me? Isn’t Izuna there with you?!_ “Ok. Thanks. See you later.” _Mads! No! Mads! Please don’t…_

Madara ends the call and shoves the phone back in his pocket. He changes back to his clothes and joins his brother to the front of the shop bringing along the blue suit. He smiles stiffly at the cashier.

*

Hashirama parks to car where he shouldn’t and inserts the emergency lights then jogs across to street to join Madara in front of the flower shop. “I swear to God, Hashi, if we got anoth…” “We’ll be done in a second, Mads!” Madara huffs and Hashirama smiles pointing at different flowers on display saying “I like the white one, the blue one and the pink one. What do you say?”

Hashirama watches Madara study the flower and the small crease of concentration between his eyebrows until Madara states “White and pink. Now c’mon. I don’t want another fine.” Hashirama grins and they both jog back to his car.

When Hashirama is driving back home Madara takes is hand and kisses his knuckles and Hashirama blushes.

*

Madara blinks sleepily several times trying to put together what Hashirama is saying. It’s too early in the morning even for himself so it’s definitely much too early for Hashirama. Madara groans and pushes his head deeper in his pillow closing his eyes. Hashirama shifts some by his side before whispering “Mads. The rings.”

Madara squeezes his eyes and tries to find the will to answer. Hashirama pokes his cheek. Madara groans again before muttering “Silver. Now go back to sleep.” Hashirama makes a satisfied and excited noise before shifting and getting out of bed. Madara melts into his pillow and goes back to sleep.

*

Hashirama meets his brother for lunch and happily delivers the news before asking with a relaxed but hopeful smile “Will you be my best man?” Tobirama bites into his sandwich, completely unimpressed, but then he smirks gently, nods and asks “So you finally asked him?” Hashirama frowns and replies “No, he asked me.” Tobirama raises one fine eyebrow but doesn’t ask more and Hashirama smiles blabbering some more about their upcoming wedding.

When he’s waiting at a red light in his car on his way back to work Hashirama frowns slightly. Something in his brother’s question has him thinking hard about the proposal but then the traffic light turns green and Hashirama dismisses the thought.

*

Madara holds his phone between his ear and shoulder while picking a box of cereal from the shelf and mutters “Izuna. Just answer the damn question.” _But Madara! You’re going to get married! I want to know every detail! You can’t just worm your way out of this one!_ “Watch me.” Izuna huffs a laugh and Madara tosses the box in the cart. _Tell me who asked who, at least!_ Madara frowns pushing the cart forward with one hand, the other holding the phone. “And then you’ll answer?” _And then I’ll answer! I promise, nii-san!_

Madara grabs a bottle of juice and sighs before muttering “Fine. He asked. Now answer my question.” Izuna is silent for a while and Madara frowns harder. “Izuna?” His brother makes a small noise before replying _Obviously I’ll be your best man but Mads…_ “What.” _Uhm. Are you sure he asked you? ‘Cause they met for lunch today and Rama said Hashi said you asked him._

Madara stares vacantly ahead for a while. _Nii-san? You still there?_ “Yeah.” _Are you ok?_ “Yeah. I have to go.” Madara ends the call and finishes grocery shopping mostly on autopilot.

Madara smiles to himself and once in the car laughs loudly. How idiotic both of them can be?

*

Hashirama is putting their dinner in the oven when Madara enters carrying three bags of groceries. Hashirama smiles brightly and they start putting everything away, Hashirama talking about his day and new ideas for their wedding and Madara just humming lightly.

They sit on the sofa waiting for their dinner watching some kind of documentary about the wildlife when Madara turns to him and asks “Who proposed?” Hashirama remains focused on the screen and answers absentmindedly “You.” “Are you sure?”

Hashirama frowns, then, and tears his gaze from the TV. He stares at Madara asking “Yes. I’m sure. Why are you asking?” Madara is doing that thing with his mouth he always does when he’s trying not to laugh and Hashirama watches him a little suspicious. “Because I’m sure you asked me.” Madara replies.

Hashirama’s eyes go wild and his eyebrows climb up his forehead and Madara just bursts out laughing. Hashirama is gaping at him and stammers “What… What are you talking about? Mads… You… The other day!” Madara is still laughing and Hashirama just stares, wracking his brain and reviewing his memories of the previous weeks.

They stay there on the sofa, Madara gasping lungful of air and Hashirama staring at his knees, until from the kitchen comes the delicious smell of their dinner. Then Hashirama goes up and while checking the hoven he, too, reaches his epiphany.

Hashirama laughs and lightly bangs his head on the counter.

*

Madara drapes himself over Hashirama’s back and rest his forehead between his shoulder blade. Hashirama is bent over the counter, shaking slightly with quiet laughers and Madara can feel the vibration with his whole body. He smiles and shakes his head and trails his hands across Hashirama’s chest, placing one over his heart.

Hashirama interlocks their fingers before straightening and turning to face him. He’s smiling and Madara smiles back, shaking his head once more. “We’re idiots.” He whispers after a while and Madara just nods because they are. They kiss softly, both cupping gently the each other’s cheek. Madara smiles with his eyes closed and resting his forehead against Hashirama’s. He snorts another small laugh and when he opens his eyes Hashirama is grinning happily.

“I was so sure I’d say yes when you’d ask me that I gave it for granted. It didn’t even cross my mind you hadn't actually asked.” Hashirama whispers and Madara huffs replying in a low matching voice “I was sure about my yes that it was a given you already asked.” They grin at each other and Madara shakes his head incredulously once more.

“What now?” Hashirama asks and Madara raises an eyebrow. “I mean. Neither of us actually proposed but we’re halfway through the planning already. What do we do?” Madara smirks replying “We get married. That’s what we do.” Hashirama laughs and Madara goes on, knowing he’s digging his own grave “And we don’t need a boring proposal. I know you would have said yes if I had bothered asking. And you know the same goes for me.”

Hashirama grins and Madara grins back even if he can feel his ears burning red. Hashirama says around his smile “Yeah, there is no point in asking if I already know the answer.” Madara silences him with a kiss before Hashirama can go too lost in his glee and both smile the whole time.

When they part Madara sighs a fond “We’re such saps.” Hashirama laughs happily and Madara joins immediately after.

Their laughs carry through the house merrily.

*

Tajima is a lot of things.

He’s calm, a little on the quiet side but with his moments of sass, content with his life, now that he’s finally retired, and with a newfound hobby for baking, for which both his wife and both his sons tease him.

He also likes to play bowling a couple of nights a week against Butsuma. It’s a way to keep their rivalry up but in a friendly way. The loser usually pays for the drinks.

However, what Tajima is not, at the moment, is impressed. Tajima is really not impressed. Not in the slightest. Not with his son, his son’s future husband and his son’s future husband’s father.

Tajima is completely disappointed. In a bewildered way.

Just how can those two be like that? Clearly Madara has taken from the mother.

Tajima sighs, closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose in the hope that when he would open them he would wake up from this disappointing dream.

Butsuma is still roaring with laughter, Tajima is this close to punch him, but he manages to gasps “This is just so them! Oh my God, call an ambulance. I’m gonna have a stroke!” before choking once more on his laugh. Tajima raises one eyebrow and since his glare is ineffective on his friend at the moment, settles to glare at his drink.

“Can they be more… unorganized?! Chaotic?!” Tajima asks exasperated and Butsuma roars a simple “Idiotic?!” Tajima sighs. Yeah. Idiotic is the right word.

When his friend finally stops laughing and is gulping his drink Tajima says mischievously “Only our sons can be so stupid to forget to propose to the other. At least they realized it before the wedding. Can you picture the shitstorm otherwise?”

Butsuma starts laughing again and almost chokes on his drink and Tajima joins him shaking his head. The noise is lost among the others in the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I’m my own beta so forgive any mistake!
> 
> #NoBetaWeDieLikeShinobi
> 
> -Hh


End file.
